Sprit Calling
by PCD-TDI-A-M.BABYSENA
Summary: When there is a blackout in the big house where the college students live, Izzy brings up the idea of sprit calling, Heather, Duncan, Geoff, and Bridgette remember what happened in the passed that caused their loved ones to die./I know crappy summary :P
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is about my favorite Total Drama cast doing a sprit calling thingy. I personally thought that this sorta thing would be a fun thing to do with all of your friends and to see if it really works. As a little girl I always wanted to do sprit calling because I thought it would be fun. Well, now I wrote a fanfic about it and I hope you guys like it, subscribe, review, add to favs, and enjoy reading this: D I know it might be a little bad, but I hope you like it!

Get's dramatic later on; I always love to add a little drama! :D

P.S. in this story, TDI never happened, and the cast are just classmates in collage who all share a big house

The typical collage kids; Doing whatever makes them happy.

Duncan in his room listening to rock on his IPod and not caring about anything else.

Heather in the bathroom after her nice shower blow drying her hair.

Courtney playing a wonderful solo on her violin.

Izzy in her room playing with her snake.

Owen in the kitchen stuffing his face with food while DJ cooks some.

Bridgette watching a special on TV about surfing.

Geoff playing his party music in his room having his own party.

Lindsay in her room talking to her sister on the house phone.

Gwen drawing in her sketchbook, while Trent plays some soothing music for her.

All of them just having the time of their lives doing the stuff that they enjoy doing.

But none of them can do these things without electricity, some of the stuff can be done with out electricity, but they need light to see at night to do those things. They would all be bored if there was a blackout. Like now.

"Hey! What's with the lights?" I can't see anything, my IPod ran out of battery, where is my charger?" Duncan said.

A scream came from Lindsay's room. "It's dark! The phone's dead! The house is haunted!" She said running out of her room into the living room still screaming thinking that the house was haunted.

"Ugh, why does it even matter? The power is out; you can't charge your IPod even if you had your charger." Courtney said. "And I was just about to come to the climax of the solo." She said with a frown.

"Like anyone cares, I need my music!" Duncan said.

"Ugh, will you two just knock it off?" Heather asked. "Now does anyone have an extra blow dryer, mine stopped working, and I really need to get my hair done." She said.

"The powers out." Courtney said.

"What? You mean I'm stuck like this for the rest of the night? NO!" Heather yelled as she ran into the living room.

"Well, I'll guess I'll go to the living room too, there's nothing left to do now." Duncan said.

"Yeah, you got that right." Courtney said as they also went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"I can't believe the power would go off at a time like this. Now I'm missing that surfer get eaten alive." Bridgette bitched about.

"You were watching surfers get eaten alive?" DJ asked fallowed by a gulp while entering the living room with Owen.

"Yeah, there was surf special." Bridgette said. 

"Guys? What happened with the lights?" Gwen asked entering the living room with Trent.

"There happens to be a blackout." Geoff said sitting next to Bridgette giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh no." Trent said.

"Heather, I'm scared." Lindsay said in a fearful voice to Heather snuggling against her as Heather sighed.

"It's just a blackout Lindsay." Heather said. Lindsay whimpered like a scared little girl as Heather rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys! Is there a blackout?" Izzy said barging into the room.

"Yes Izzy." Bridgette said.

"Hey Izzy, since you're up, why don't you get us some candles?" Heather asked.

"Ha-ha, okay!" Izzy said.

"Thanks Izzy!" Lindsay yelled as everyone looked at her, "What yelling helps me become less scared." She said smiling.

They sat there until Izzy came with the candles.

"Hey you guys! When I went in my room to get the candles, I found my sprit calling kit! You guys wanna play? It's the perfect time." Izzy said.

"As if." Heather said.

"C'mon! Its way better then to just wait here all bored waiting for the power to come back on!" Izzy said.

"Fine let's play." Duncan said.

"Alright!" Izzy said.

So they all sat on the table and lit the candles and held one another's hands. Izzy finally spoke.

"Oooooh, great spirits from above, I call you to come to us! We welcome you to us!" She spoke.

"Um, we?" Heather asked Izzy.

"Not a chance." Duncan whispered.

"So guys, which dead spirit should we call first?" Izzy asked.

"How about my great grandfather?" Geoff asked.

"Ha-ha! Okay!" Izzy said crazily. "Oooooh, great spirits! I welcome Geoff's great grandfather into our house. Okay, we need someone to get out of the circle and write down everything that the spirit says letter by letter." Izzy said.

"Ooh, I'll do it!" Lindsay said.

"Awesome! Now, it's time to get started." Izzy said with an evil look on her face. Izzy said some voodoo stuff shortly after she asked them to put their finger on the piece that's spouse to move. And they did.

The piece was moving by it self and they were all shocked. I moved from U to N to G to R to A to T to E to F to U to L.

"Ungrateful." Lindsay read.

"Ungrateful? I'm not ungrateful." Geoff said.

The piece started moving again. M to O to N to E to Y. Stopped.

"Money." Lindsay read.

It started moving again. Y to O to U to R to I to C to H. Stopped.

"You Rich." Lindsay read.

And again, it moved. U to N to G to R to A to T to E to F to U to L.

"Ungrateful." Lindsay said again.

"I don't under stand." Geoff said with a frown.

Again it moved. N to E to V to E to R. Stopped. Again, C to A to L to L to E to D. Stopped. Again, D to E to A to D to N to O to W. Stopped. Again, D to O to N to T to K to N to O to W to M to E. Stopped. Again, Y to O to U to D to O to N to T to D to E to S to E to R to V to E.

"Never. Called. Dead Now. Don't Know Me. You Don't Deserve." Lindsay read. Everybody was shocked.

"Kick him out Izzy! I don't want him anymore! Kick him out!" Geoff said.

"Okay, okay." Izzy said and said some voodoo stuff. "Okay, who's next?" She asked with a smile.

"Can I call this friend of mine? He died last year while we were surfing. I really miss him." Bridgette said. "His name was Raphael.

"Sure." Izzy said and said some voodoo stuff.

They all placed their hands on the piece as it started to move. L to O to V to E.

"Love." Lindsay read.

Bridgette deeply blushed. It started to move again. M to U to R to D to E to R.

"Murder." Lindsay read.

Again it moved. Y to O to U to K to I to L to L to E to D to M to E to S to A to V to E to Y to O to U to R to S to E to L to F. Again, T to H to E to O to N to E to Y to O to U to L to O to V to E…..to D.

"You killed me to save your self. The one you loved." Lindsay read.

"That's not true." Bridgette said trying not to cry.

It moved again. S to H to A to R to K to B to A to I to T to F to O to R to Y to O to U. Again. S to A to C to R to I to F to I to C to E.

"Shark bait for you. Sacrifice." Lindsay read.

"I can't do this anymore." Bridgette said.

"Alright." Izzy said, and said some voodoo stuff and kicked the sprit out. "Anyone else?" she asked.

"Can I go?" Heather asked.

"Sure, who?" Izzy asked.

"A friend." She said.

"Name?" Izzy asked.

"Luke." She said.

Izzy did her voodoo stuff and the piece started to move. L to O to V to E to D to Y to O to U.

"Loved you." Lindsay said. Heather looked down.

Again, C to H to E to A to T to E to D to O to N to M to E to W to I to T to H to B to E to S to T to F to R to I to E to N to D. Stopped.

"Cheated on me with best friend." Lindsay read.

"No! I never did!" She said.

Again, D to O to N to T to L to I to E to D to A to R to L to I to N to G.

"Don't lie darling." Lindsay said.

"No." Heather quietly said under her breath.

Again, D to I to E to D to C to O to M to I to N to G to T to O to Y to O to U. A to C to C to I to D to E to N to T. Stopped.

"Died coming to you. Accident." Lindsay read.

"He got in a motorcycle accident coming for me." She sighed. "Someone told him that I was cheating on him with his best friend. It wasn't true. Can we stop?" She asked.

"Yeah." Izzy said her voodoo stuff and let the sprit go. "Anyone else?" she asked.

"Can we do my little brother, Riley?" Duncan asked. Izzy nodded.

The piece started moving again. P to L to E to A to S to E. H to E to L to P to M to E. B to U to L to L to I to E to S to E to V to E to R to Y to W to H to E to R to E. D to U to N to C to A to N. H to U to R to T. P to A to I to N.

"Please. Help Me. Bullies Everywhere. Duncan. Hurt. Pain." Lindsay read.

Duncan wasn't always badass, after his brother was killed by being beat too much by bullies he turned into the juvie boy he is today, now the man. The anger. He always wanted revenge.

Again, T to H to E to I to R to C to O to M to I to N to G to F to O to R to M to E. T to O to K to I to L to L to M to E.

"Their coming for me. To kill me." Lindsay read.

Duncan growled.

"The sprit left Duncan." Izzy said. Duncan was madder then ever. Just the memories. "Anyone-"Izzy was interrupted by everyone's gasping to the fact that the power was back. Finally they didn't have to go down painful memory lane and they could finally go back to doing what they did best to enjoy. Soon, Geoff, Bridgette, Heather, and Duncan were in their normal moods and didn't want to remember having their loved ones sprits come to them. They all forgot about it after some time and continued living their normal lives in happiness. It was a good experience for the four of them to experience and let them think about what they might have done wrong, or what someone else had done wrong to make them feel guilty. But now that they know the answers thanks to Izzy's little game and their common sense, they no longer have to live feeling guilty. And now, there goes another fun but dramatic sprit calling game/session.

I hope you liked it everyone! :D Love all of my readers! :D


	2. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

_Since about 3 readers requested that I should write a sequel or continue it I think I would do it. _

_I really hope the next chapters in the future turn out good =)_

_That's all for now,_

_p.s. feel free to give ideas for the chapters all you want, if I like them I might use them, cus right now I'm pretty clueless of what the next chapter should be like lol_

_Thanx, and I luv my readers! =)_


	3. The Way Since

Omg, guys, I feel so horrible today, cus my laptop had caught a virus and it made really bad and disgusting status on my facebook and everybody was so shocked and they thought it was me, and I just feel really bad, and sick to my stomach, I feel like throwing up :/. Anyways, guy, on with the story all of you have been waiting for, no matter how bad I feel and it's hard for me to smile.

_**XOXO**_

It had been about a week since the depressing blackout. But Heather, Duncan, Geoff, and Bridgette had been carrying their depts. Geoff not so much but he was still freaked out, afraid of his shadow some might say. He thinks he's being haunted by the dead old man. Bridgette hadn't talked, done or watched anything about surfing since the blackout. Heather wouldn't leave home, look out the window, nothing to do with the outside world. Duncan wouldn't talk, not even with Courtney. She always says she's worried about him. Heather in her room, locked up, Bridgette in the kitchen eating, Duncan sleeping on the couch, and Geoff keeping all the lights on in his room, and listening to music to kill his fear and pass the time.

_**XOXO**_

Courtney came in the living room and say next to Duncan. She rubbed his head and messed his hair a bit.

"Duncan. Please, you haven't talked in about a week, please don't do this, you're better then this. It's not you're fault." Courtney said.

Duncan gave her a look that said 'not now Courtney' but he didn't say a word.

"Duncan, I love you. Please don't do this." She said kissing him and leaving the room.

_**XOXO**_

"Hey Bridge! How are you?" Owen asked Bridgette.

"I'm okay, I guess." She said playing with her food. French Fries…She hadn't been eating healthy either.

"Hey, um, are you gonna eat that?" Owen asked.

Bridgette didn't reply, she just passed the plate towards Owen and Owen started eating the French Fries.

"Thanks!" He said laughing. These are good fries!

"Yeah sure were." She said walking towards her room. She thought of Raphael again. They used to love eating French fries and other junk food together, they didn't gain any weight, since they surfed a lot.

_**XOXO**_

"Heather!" Izzy yelled in front of Heather's locked up door. It didn't take long for Heather to open the door, she knew if she didn't open the door Izzy would have been yelling all day.

"What do you want?" Heather said, her eyes tired and it had looked like she cried.

"I'm bored. You wanna play a game?" She asked.

"No." She said and slammed the door on Izzy's face.

"Umm, do you wanna dance?" Izzy asked.

"Leave!" She yelled.

"Oh okay! Hide and Seek! Awesome idea Heather!" She said running to hide some where.

"Great, just leave me alone to die or whatever." Heather said under her breath.

_**XOXO**_

"Geoff! Bro, what the hell is up with the all music, man! Can't hear my own thoughts man." DJ said.

"Sorry dude. I'm just still scared. I think I'm being haunted by the old man." Geoff said.

"Man, I gotta tell you. Ghosts don't exist. No one is haunting you, okay?" DJ said.

"So, what do I do now?" Geoff asked.

"It's 9 pm, why don't you turn down the music, and do what a normal collage kid does at 9 pm when they aren't at a party." DJ said.

"Have sex, masturbate, study, homework, watch a movie, etcetera, etcetera." Geoff said.

"Yeah, do some of those things." DJ said.

"Ii got a playboy mag under my bed and I'm ready to jack off!" Geoff said.

"Err, well for you buddy." DJ said leaving the room.

_**XOXO**_

This is the way that the victim's had been since the blackout. Will anything chance? Will stuff get paranormal? Read to find out!


	4. Heather's Story

**(1) **Is hawkfire111's idea Thanks hawkfire111! :D Heather seeing a motorcycle outside, hearing engine noises and seeing someone on it. Then it just disappearing. **(2) **My favorite SlipKnoT album All Hope Is gone. I know I wrote was gone, but still: D loll.

_**XOXO**_

It had been the next day. It was about 9 am. Heather got too bored in her room, he same four walls. She opened her door and went down stairs to the living room.

Down stairs she sat on the Cleopatra style couch next to the window, she didn't look out the window. She sat still for about until she heard her name being called. 'Heather…Heather…Heather…' she heard.

It sounded like the Luke like about a week ago before he died. They weren't getting along well, and he used to say her name as if he was angry, but as if he couldn't really be too mad at her because he was too madly in love with her. The way her said her names those last couple weeks, it was as if he was begging her not to do what she was doing, or to stop acting the way she was. He was blinded by love. She kept hearing her name being called.

**(1)**She heard noises coming from outside. It reminded her of Luke. She looked outside for the first time in a week. She looked out to see a bid red and black motorcycle. It had a big sticker on the side, just like Luke's. It was exactly like Luke's. The same sticker, the same motorcycle. She gulped as she realized that it was his. And just before he got in the crash that killed him. The day of the crash before get got on the road, he carved Heather's name on the front. When she looked at the motorcycle now, she could see her name on the front. It was his. She was sure of it.

Maybe she was just seeing things. But it all looked so real. It brought tears to her eyes. It had been almost 2 years since the incident.

She looked away from the window to get away from it all. When she did, she heard a motor engine again, just like Luke's. She looked out again to see a guy on the motorcycle looking at her. He had jet black hair, and beautiful dark blue eyes. He was holding a black and red helmet in his hand, just like the one Luke had. He was wearing a black and red letterman jacket. He was wearing black jeans, and black red and white sneakers.

She had seen him somewhere before. She felt so close to him, as if they had been together before. She knew him. She had seen him before. But he didn't look real. He looked so transparent as if he was a ghost. She knew who he was. It was him.

That's exactly how he looked the night of his accident. She knew because after his accident, the police called her and she rushed her way to him, and saw how looked. She saw what he was wearing, what he looked like; he was covered in blood that night, except now. He looked perfect.

The police said that a truck had hit him. The doctors said that he had severe brain damage, and his spinal cord was broken. But the doctors said that there still might be some hope for him to stay alive. She her self at least had hoped. It was the worst when **(2)** all hope was gone. It crushed her like a ton of bricks; it hit her like a title of waves.

It was the most tragic thing that had happened in her life. She was so sorry for the way she had been for the last couple of weeks. He was gone because of her.

She was happy in bed with him, but she wanted more. Not just him. She also liked his best friend Michael but not as much as Luke. She couldn't hold her self to not get him too.

Someone told him that Michael had gone into Heather's house while her parents were away. No, more like, "Hey, Heather's cheating on you with Michael you know. Yeah, he just went into her house. Totally, of course their about to." Is what she must have said.

Heather felt so bad after his death; it was all her fault, just because Luke wasn't enough for her. Michael wasn't a real friend either. He jumped at her invitation. When he came over to her house, his pockets were filled with condoms. He was using Luke to get closer to Heather, or perhaps to get popular.

The way she had been acting a couple weeks before this death, were not the way she was spouse to act. Couple times after they slept together, Heather had lost interest and wanted to try other guys. It's usually what a guy does in a relationship, but she did it. She was ignoring him, and pretending as if she was too busy with her cheerleading and school work. She still talked to him a little.

The fact that he didn't leave her alone and ignored all the other girls who kept bothering him clearly stated that he was in love with her, and when a guy is in love, he would do anything to get with his girl. He never told her that he loved her before they slept, but he was saying he loved her every time he had a chance to talk to her after they spent a couple nights together. Heather said that she loved him too; she kissed him and made out with him but only when she wanted to.

Everyday she talked to him less, saved more time for her friends then him. By the last day, she didn't even talk to him. He tried, he talked to her, but she didn't reply. When she was getting her books from her locker, he stood next to her. When she closed her locker door, she saw him. He walked up to her and kissed her, but the kiss didn't last long before she pulled away and walked to her class.

He looked behind her knowing something was wrong. That night he went home waiting for Heather's call or text, or email or something. But nothing happened until he got a phone call by an annoying bitchy neighbor that was a Heather wanna be, Morgan.

Morgan told him everything. He was furious. He was going to kill Michael. He couldn't be mad Heather, but he couldn't believe her, he couldn't believe what Morgan was saying, he couldn't believe his ears.

After he heard what Morgan had to say, he hung up on her, and ran outside and hopped on his motorcycle, and made his way to Heather's house.

On his way, he wasn't driving safe. He was so pissed. He couldn't hear anything but the thoughts of murdering Michael. He couldn't hear the honking coming from the huge truck behind him. The truck was having difficulties and the wheel was not working and he couldn't stop the truck.

He tried to warn Luke but Luke wasn't listening. The Truck couldn't stop and painfully hit Luke in the rear of his motorcycle and made him and his motorcycle fly into a parking lot. His motorcycle was on top of him and he died instantly.

When he was brought to the hospital they brought him back to life but he only lived for about 3 minutes and died again, caused to really bad brain damage, and broken spinal cord, they tried to get him to surgery right away, but he didn't last.

Heather was very guilty for what she had done. It took about a year for her to recover, but she finally did. Now she has another boyfriend that she loved as much as Luke. His name is Zack and he is 18 just like her.

She had forgotten and didn't think about Luke for a while, but started to have thoughts again about him since the blackout. She cried her self to sleep.

She got back to the real world after these thought. She looked outside again. It was Luke! He was on his motorcycle! But he looked transparent. Maybe it was just her imagination. Yes, it had to be. Ghosts don't exist! Or that's just what she had been thought to believe. She kept looking, until all the sudden, it all just disappeared! She couldn't believe her eyes! She needed to take a nap.


	5. Bridgette's Story

Bridgette was sitting in the comfort of the living room with the lights on. She couldn't find herself to go to sleep so she decided to go downstairs and sit in the living room...Just sit. She sat on the edge of the sofa with her knees under her chin and rested there until she felt tired enough to go upstairs and sleep.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath. Opened he eyes up again after she exhaled.

When she did she saw something at the corner of her eye. She looked that way to see what it was. It was a surfboard. It was a baby blue surfboard with golden sideway stripes. She believed she had seen a surfboard like this before.

It was...Oh no. Was she dreaming? Was it really there? It looked like the surfboard that…Oh my god it was. She remembered it all again now.

When she was 16 she won a mini state wide tournament and as a winner she was going to be sent to **Jeffrey's Bay, South Africa** to compete in the national, that's where they were doing it that year. She had never been so happy, it meant everything to her.

That's when she meant Raphael. She was in a surfers shop to buy herself a new surfboard to compete in finals. She saw the surfboard the same time he did. They both walked up to it and she saw that he was the first to make it up there.

He was shirtless and was wearing a dark blue and baby blue swim suit. It wasn't a surfing swim suit; it was just a normal swim suit. He didn't notice her until she walked a bit closer and said, "Nice board" with a pretty smile. She was wearing a bikini top and shorts.

"Yeah, looks pretty strong too." He said turning his head. At that moment it was love at first sight. She saw the spark in his eyes and he saw it in hers. He smiled back at her with a very warm and loving smile.

"Hi, I'm Raphael from **Gold Coast, Australia. I'm American though. My parents love to surf so therefore they wanted to move to one of the best places to surf in the world." He said smiling.**

"**Wow, that's so cool, I hear it's great out there. I'm Bridgette from Malibu, California, but I surf every part of California." She said.**

"**Wow, we're both from two different parts of the world, but if you think about it, it would take me the same amount of time to come there as you. It's like here is our meeting place. It's the middle between our homes." He said with a chuckle.**

"**You know, you're actually right" She said with a smile. "So tell me, why did you come all the way to South Africa when you have great waves at Australia?"**

"**Because, I won a tournament. This means, I get sent here to compete in the finals." He said. "Why did you come all the way from Cali beautiful California girl?"**

"**Because…I also won the mini tournament in California and now I'm here to win." She said with a smile.**

"**Oooh, so this means hot competition." He said with a wide smile.**

**After he bought the board Bridgette had to buy herself another board. They said good bye but only for a little while. He walked up to her again at the beach and asked her out, of course she said yes. **

**They had fun times. He was a great surfer, she was a great surfer. It was love, they got along very well. She had the best times of her life. **

**The time went by so fast. It was time for the competition. They both did great during singles, but when it came to a partner…That's when it happened.**

**They both did great and were the 2 winners. But both of them had to compete for the trophy. They would have to surf together and the one who got the best score would have won.**

"**Let the best surfer win." He said with a smile and a wink.**

**She was so nervous. Around this time were when the sharks came out.**

**They both surfed wonderfully until Bridgette felt like there was something on the edge of her surfboard. It was a shark! She knew there would be sharks! She was so petrified and Raphael could see that. He surfed near her to see what was going on.  
She was so scared she tried to get away the shark kept fallowing her and Raphael saw it too. It was just one shark though. But it was big enough to kill her at once. She thought if she went near the shore it would leave her alone. She tried going to the shore and saw that the shark was right behind her! Still! She kicked the shark with her foot and the shark fled to Raphael. Raphael saw it coming and tried to surf away as well. But it was too late. The shark to a bite of Raphael's flesh and ate him like it was no big deal. Bridgette saw this with her own eyes. It was her fault. She felt so sick as if she was going to faint. Just then, while she wasn't watching a huge wave hit her and washed her up to the shore. She was so bad by the time she made it to there. The life guards performed CPR on her for minutes until she was back to normal again. But she was scarred. Scarred with seeing the one she loved being eaten alive by some animal. And it was all her fault. **

**After Bridgette escaped her thought she couldn't help but burst into tears. She was still seeing the board, was it her imagination that was doing this to her? Why was she seeing it? She covered her eyes with her hands and cried some more. When she removed her hands it was gone. She couldn't believe it. Was she over obsessing this? She needed to rest; she'd been up too late. She was over Raphael thanks to Geoff but something was just coming back to her, and she didn't know what.**


	6. Leaving Her With Silent Screams

Hey guys, sorry it took so long, I was busy with worthless school s**t. But I'm finally back! Okay, I know I was going to write on about Duncan's story, but I didn't want to make this one a story chapter because that would be the third story chapter, and I wanted to add a chapter with some action and about what's been going on, so, chapter, and I wanted to add a chapter with some action and about what's been going on, so, enjoy!

_**XOXO**_

Heather had gotten a call from Zack earlier that day and he said that he was going to come over to see his princess. She took a shower, did her hair, and dressed for him. She was wearing a khaki skirt and a baby tee. She had her hair in a high ponytail.

She was sitting in the living room waiting for him, she didn't go to school that day, and Zack was skipping school just to see his babe. Duncan hadn't gone to school either; he just didn't feel like it.

In fact, he hadn't gone to school all week. Heather and Bridgette did but they were just so quiet and focusing on their work.

So the only people that were home were Heather and Duncan. Well, he didn't really count; he was just in his room and he hadn't talked all week, not even with Courtney. Everyone was worried for him. They hoped that he'd get better soon. Bridgette and Heather were. Well, just a little, they were still broken but they didn't make it so obvious.

Heather heard a knock on the door; she knew it must be Zack. She got up to answer the door, but when she did, there was no one there. But she smelled something. It was sort of like cologne, it had a manly scent. It was an attractive scent.

She started to feel butterfly's in her stomach, and thought that it might be just her imagination doing things. She closed the door and walked back to the couch.

About five minute later she heard some locks turn on the door. She wondered who it could be. It was Zack. Of course, now she remembered she had given him a house key a couple months ago. But still, it was rude of him to just barge in like that, but she didn't care at the moment.

Heather got up with a soft smile on her face as the brunette boy with green eyes started to walk towards her with a warm grin and opening his arms up for a hug. She walked in to it and hugged him back.

"Hey baby, what's up? I haven't talked to you in school or on the phone for days, is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"No, it's nothing, I'm fine." She lied.

Just then his lips met her in a soft, gentle, sweet kiss. Once he pulled away he said, "I've missed you so much, you don't look as alive as you use to."

He was right the only thing proving that she was alive was her heart beat.

"It's nothing babe, I'm okay." She said.

"You know, Izzy told everything, and how you've been acting, and babe, please, what happened, happened, and it's not your fault baby, please don't blame yourself, everything's going to be okay," He said kissing her.

"I'm fine, it's only that, I've started to have memories come to me again, I'm fine though, its okay, and you don't have to worry about me." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She said impatiently.

"Good, I'm glad." He said smiling, her head in his hands. He lands a gentle kiss on her cheek and makes his way to arm chair, Heather fallows him and sits on his lap.

They talk about stuff for like an hour till Zack says he needs to use the bathroom and Heather get down from his lap.

"I'll be right back babe." He said smiling.

She smiled back and nodded, sitting in the arm chair. It wasn't long till she heard the bathroom door open and Zack walking towards her in a fast pace with a pale face.

"What's wrong?" Heather said getting up, concerned.

"Was there anything…paranormal since the blackout?" He asked scared.

Heather remembered there was. Luke…Seeing him again after all of this time. She wasn't sure if she should tell Zack the truth, but she loved him and thought that he deserved to know what happened.

"Yes…There was. I saw him outside of the window. I heard my name being called." She said spitting out the truth.

"I think I should go." He said.

"But why?" She asked.

"Heather, it's not you believe me. It's just…I can't stay in this house any longer, please forgive me." He said.

"I understand." She said with a frown.

"Baby I promise everything will be fine. I love you Heather." He said kissing her on the lips and making his way toward the front door.

"Maybe you should come over to my house sometime." He said with a smile.

Heather just looked at him with a blank expression – not a dumb one! – It was only because she can only think about one think at the time…Luke.

She thought about Zack's promise right before he left; _"…I promise everything will be fine." _

She thought about that for a second longer. "No. Everything will not be fine Zack…Not like this." She said to herself.

Then she looked at the hall where the bathroom was. She slowly walked over there with her heart beating faster every second she moved. 'Why did Zack ask if there was any paranormal activity? What did he see?' she thought to herself.

She finally reached the bathroom door. Unsure if she should open it or not. She was scared. She finally got the courage to see what was up. Maybe another clue of some sort? Oooh, what was she thinking? What clue?

She placed her hand on the door knob and turned it to open. The second she turned the door knob the door flung open making a bang hitting the door to the wall. She was even more scared now. What if it was him again? Or maybe was it another spirit?

She turned to look at the mirror to take a look at herself. She looked almost pale, not as pale a Gwen but the tone that was on herself looked too pale for her. She looked closer to the mirror looking at her gray beautiful eyes. The pain and fear in them. Then something distracted her. She was shocked but terrified. She saw a transparent version of Luke again! She couldn't move she was so scared. This time she was sure it was real. I turned around fast, her back facing the mirror. But he was gone. What was going on? She slowly turned around this time her face facing the mirror and again was in a world of shock! On the mirror…In red…Said…Love…Hate…In red…On the mirror…Was it blood?

By this time Heather was in complete shock, she could move a muscle she wouldn't blink. She had just witnessed what wasn't her own imagination. He was back to haunt her and she was sure of it.

Heather picked up her right hand to touch the words in red on the mirror as she heard a ghostly whisper calling her name.

Her face got even paler as her eyes got much wider, with her mouth hanging open she let out a silent yelp or a scream which was not heard.

_**XOXO**_

Cliffhanger much huh? Lolz, I hope y'all liked it! Review! :D I'll update the next chapter soon! :D


End file.
